Gloyd's Funniest Prank
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: This is a fic about Gloyd pranking the racers, and the racers want some payback by doing a prank of their own, but will that backfire on them as they try to prank Gloyd. (Read to find out in this funny story.)


**(This is my first pranking story about Gloyd, and I had a lot of fun making this fic, so I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Gloyd was going camping for the night out in a field in Sugar Rush and the others didn't even mind that he was going.

In fact all the other racers were glad that he was going to be gone for the night, because all he ever done was pranks after the random roster races was over, so Vanellope gathered all the racers in the castle to discuss a plan of action for getting Gloyd with a prank of their own.

"Hello fellow racers, I've called you here today to discuss a very important matter" Vanellope said while putting her hands together. "What would that matter be" Taffyta said.

"It's about the pranks that Gloyd done to us over the past few months, and I say we do something about it" Vanellope said. "Like what" Candlehead said with curiosity. "We are going to pay him back with a prank of our own" Vanellope said.

"And what would that be" Jubileena said. "It involves making flour sack masks and hustling down the field with our karts" Vanellope said. "So kind of like when you're using a horse" Candlehead said. "Where not going to use horses Candlehead, we're going to use our karts to speed down the field and scare Gloyd" Vanellope said.

"Oh ok" Candlehead said. "But someone is going to have to make the bags to cover our faces" Vanellope said. "You mean like a ski mask only with flour sack bags" Taffyta said. "That's right, so anyone up for making the bags" Vanellope said.

"I will" Snowanna said. "Good we are going to need 9 flour sack bags that need to be like a ski mask, you got that" Vanellope said. "I got it" Snowanna said as she walked out of the castle.

"We will do this after it hits nightfall in Sugar Rush, but until then lets not tell Gloyd about anything" Vanellope said as she walked away to her room, then all the racers left the caslte.

Meanwhile Gloyd has been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. "So the racers want to prank me, well they got another thing coming" Gloyd said as he went to his kart and drove home.

* * *

Gloyd got home and he went straight to his closet to find a gumball shotgun. "Now for my plan" Gloyd said as he took out a candy pen and some candy paper.

"My plan is to connect an old ice cream truck to my kart and put lots of taffy in the ice cream symbol that's on top of the truck, and I will aim my gumball shotgun to the ice cream symbol and the taffy will explode on the racers and their karts" Gloyd said as he wrote everything down.

"Oh and I almost forgot that my gumball shotgun has a taffy shooter also, and if anyone tries to escape when the taffy explodes, I will shoot them with the taffy mode making them stick to the ground" Gloyd said as he was laughing then he heard a knock on his door.

Gloyd went to the door and saw that it was Vanellope. "Hi Gloyd" Vanellope said. "Hello" Gloyd said. "I just wanted to let you know that me and the racers want you to have a good time camping for the night" Vanellope said. "Thank you, I'm going to have the best night of my life" Gloyd said.

"Well you have fun tonight, see you later" Vanellope said as she walked away. "I will see you later also" Gloyd said while he went back into his home. "Now then, I need to get that ice cream truck out of the junkyard and strap it to my kart, then I need to go to the taffy swamp and get a bucket load of taffy in the ice cream symbol" Gloyd said as he got out of his home. He went to his kart and started the engine, and then he drove off to the junkyard.

When he got to the junkyard, he saw that the old ice cream truck was still in good condition, only it was old. "Perfect" Gloyd said as he strapped the front of the ice cream truck with a candy chain and then strapped the chain to his kart. "Ok now its time to go to the taffy swamp" Gloyd said as he started his kart and dragged the ice cream truck out of the junkyard.

Gloyd got to the taffy swamp and had a big bucket with him. "I hope I don't fall in the taffy swamp" Gloyd said as he reached the bucket into the taffy swamp and got taffy into the bucket.

He then climbed on top of the ice cream truck and opened up the ice cream symbol and then placed the taffy in it. "Ok one down, many more to go" Gloyd said as he went off the truck and went to get more taffy.

After 30 minutes of gathering taffy and placing it in the ice cream symbol, Gloyd started his kart. "Well that's it, now all I have to do is wait till nightfall" Gloyd said as he drove his kart out of the taffy swamp to get home.

Gloyd got home. "Now that my plan is a go, I need to get my camera" Gloyd said as he went to his room to get his camera. "Now that I got my camera I can take a picture of this funny prank just for memories" Gloyd said as he placed the camera in his camping bag.

* * *

It was nightfall and Gloyd got ready to depart to the fields in Sugar Rush. Then Vanellope just came out of nowhere and greeted him. "Hope you have fun camping tonight" Vanellope said. "I will" Gloyd said as he got on his kart. "Oh and what's with the big ice cream truck" Vanellope said.

"Oh I'm going to be making my own ice cream" Gloyd said. "Ok, you have fun tonight" Vanellope said while walking away. "Oh I will" Gloyd said while laughing a bit.

After a few minutes of driving his kart, Gloyd got to the fields and settled his camping stuff under the ice cream truck. "There, now they will probably think that I'm hiding under here, but I'm really going to hide by climbing up the candy cane branches, just so I could look at the view" Gloyd said as he grabbed his gumball shotgun and his camera and went to the candy cane tree.

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Taffyta, along with Candlehead were at the top of the ridge seeing Gloyd set up. "That's him alright" Vanellope said as she got up from crouching on the ground, Taffyta and Candlehead did the same.

Then after a few minutes, the racers where all covered in flour sack bags with two eye holes in them, and were all charging their karts down the deep hill to where Gloyd was at, Vanellope was leading in the front, and they all were holding torches while driving and whooping like a bunch of outlaws, and they circled the ice cream truck.

* * *

(A few minutes ago)

All the racers including Vanellope were covered in the flour sack bags and in their karts, Vanellope was in the front of them while Candlehead was next to Vanellope in her kart.

"Now unless he starts doing something first, no body do anything, that's way to simple for this joker, where going to get that prankster and scare the pants off of him, and I will strip and clip that prankster myself" Vanellope said as she place the flour sack bag over her head.

"Man, I can't see nothing out of this bag" Vanellope said as she started moving her head around. "Are we ready or what" Taffyta said. "A hold on I'm messing with my eye holes" Vanellope said as she touched her eye holes of the bag. "Oh, oh no, I think I just made it worse" Vanellope said.

"Who made these stupid masks" Taffyta said. "Snowanna made them" Rancis said. "Well make your own masks next time" Snowanna said with anger. "Look nobody is saying or appreciating what Snowanna did" Vanellope said.

"Well if all I had to do was cut a hole in a bag, I could of cut it better than this" Taffyta said in frustration. "What about you Swizzle, can you see" Rancis said. "Not to good I'm mean if I move my head I can see pretty good, more or less, but when I start riding the bag is moving all over and I'm riding blind" Swizzle said.

Candlehead took off her bag and then accidently ripped one of her eye holes. "Oh no I just made mine worse, did anybody bring any extra bags" Candlehead said. "No nobody brung an extra bag" Taffyta said. "I'm just asking" Candlehead said. "Do we have to wear them while we ride" Rancis said.

"Oh for crying out loud, if you don't wear them as you ride that just defeats the purpose" Vanellope said in anger. "Well I can't see in this darn this, I can't breath in this darn thing, and I can't ride in this darn thing. "Well then I'm going home, now I've worked my but all day getting 9 bags together for you ungrateful tooth aches, and all I can hear is criticize, criticize, criticize, from now on don't ask me or mine for nothing" Snowanna said as she drove off.

"Now look, let's not forget while we're here, we got a prankster out there, and we need to make a lesson out of him" Vanellope said. "Ok I'm confused, are the bags on or off" Candlehead said. "I think, we all think, the bags was a nice idea, but not pointing any fingers, they could have been done better, so how about no bags this time, but next time we'll do the bags right and then we go full regalia" Swizzle said, then all the racers took their bags off. "You got my vote Swizzle" Rancis said.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say no bags" Vanellope said. "Well nobody could see" Candlehead said. "So" Vanellope said. "So it be nice to see" Candlehead said. "Oh for the love of molasses, this is a raid, I can't see, you can't see so what, all that matter is if we know what we're doing, that's a raid" Vanellope said as she placed her bag over her head, then the racers did the same.

* * *

(At the present time)

The racers were driving their karts around the ice cream truck and then Vanellope noticed something under the truck. "There is Gloyd, get him out from under that truck" Vanellope said. Taffyta checked under the truck. "Gloyd is not under here, Vanellope" Taffyta said. "What" Vanellope said? "He tricked us" Taffyta said. "Then where the heck is he".

"Auf Wiedersehen" Gloyd said as he shot his gumball shotgun at the ice cream symbol making the taffy explode the whole entire ice cream truck. Then all the racers were stuck in the taffy, only they were stuck to the ground.

"Somebody help me" Candlehead said as she started crying. "I'm stuck, get me out of this taffy" Swizzle said. "Please somebody help" Rancis said while struggling to get out of the taffy. Vanellope and Taffyta started their engines and were getting ready to escape.

Vanellope drove her kart first, along with Taffyta driving next to Vanellope. Gloyd then switched his shotgun mode to taffy mode. "Not so fast girls" Gloyd said as he shot taffy and in landed on Taffyta and her kart. "Ah where did that come from" Taffyta said while stuck in the taffy. Then Vanellope drove as fast as she could.

"I got you, I got you" Gloyd said as he aimed at Vanellope, then he shot out the taffy and in landed on Vanellope and her kart. "Ah….., get this taffy off me" Vanellope said while she was stuck. "Got you" Gloyd said while laughing. Then Gloyd went out of the candy cane tree and down in the field to where Vanellope and the racers were stuck.

"Gloyd you planned this all along" Vanellope said. "I sure did, and to remember this hilarious prank, I'm going to take a picture" Gloyd said as he was getting his camera ready to take a picture of the racers stuck in the taffy. "Gloyd, don't you dare take that picture" Taffyta said angrily. "I won't, on second thought I will" Gloyd said as he took a photo of Vanellope and the racers stuck in taffy.

"Well now that I got my picture, I will leave you all alone now, I think it's time I headed home" Gloyd said as he got in his kart. "Gloyd come back here, we're not finished yet" Vanellope said. "What she said" Candlehead said.

"Oh I'm sorry, but that's your problem not mine" Gloyd said while laughing and riding away from the racers. "Gloyd you better come back here this instant" Vanellope yelled. "You won't get away with this" Taffyta said while struggling to get out of the taffy.

"But I already have, see you all later" Gloyd yelled out while laughing and driving his kart away from the field.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, outsmarted by a prankster" Vanellope said while struggling to get out of the taffy. "You're telling me, but we will get him next time" Taffyta said. "I hope so" Vanellope said as she was still struggling to get herself out of the taffy, as well as the other racers too.

* * *

**(Well that completes it, I hope you readers had a lot of fun and laughter reading this, and please rate and review to tell me what you think about the story.)**


End file.
